womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Doucet
Julie Doucet (born December 31, 1965 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada) is a Canadian former underground cartoonist and artist, best known for her autobiographical works such as Dirty Plotte and My New York Diary. Life and Career Julie Doucet was educated first at an all-girl's Catholic school, then studied fine arts at Cégep du Vieux Montréal (a junior college) and after at the Université du Québec à Montréal. Her university degree was in printing arts. She began cartooning in 1987. She was published in small-press comics and self-published her own comic called Dirty Plotte. She used the photocopied zine to record "her day to day life, her dreams, angsts, and fantasies."Official Site bio It was only when she was published in Weirdo, Robert Crumb's magazine that she began to attract critical attention. Her work also appeared in ''Wimmen's Comix'', Heck!, Buzzard, and Rip-Off Comix. Doucet began being published by Drawn & Quarterly in January 1991 in a regular sized comic series also named Dirty Plotte. Shortly thereafter, she moved to New York. Although she moved to Seattle the following year, her experiences in New York formed the basis of the critically acclaimed My New York Diary. She moved from Seattle to Berlin in 1995, before finally returning to Montreal in 1998. While in Berlin, German publisher Reprodukt gave her her own title, Schnitte. Also while in Europe. she had a book named Ciboire de criss published by L'Association in Paris, her first book in French. Once back in Montreal, she released the twelfth and final issue of Dirty Plotte before beginning a brief hiatus from comics. She returned to the field in 2000 with The Madame Paul Affair, a slice-of-life look at contemporary Montreal which was originally serialized in Ici-Montreal, a local alternative weekly. At the same time, she was branching out into more experimental territory, culminating with the 2001 release of Long Time Relationship, a collection of prints and engravings. She also joined the Graff atelier and started illustrating. In 2004, Doucet published an illustrated diary, Journal, in French, chronicling about a year of her life and, in 2006, an autobiography made from a collage of words cut from magazines and newspapers (J comme Je). Also in spring of 2006 she had her first solo print show, named "En souvenir du Melek", at the galerie B-312 in Montreal. In December 2007, Drawn & Quarterly published 365 Days: A Diary by Julie Doucet, in which she chronicled her life for a year, starting in late 2002. Later Career She remains a fixture in the Montreal arts community, but in an interview in the June 22, 2006 edition of the Montreal Mirror, she declared that she had retired from long-form comics. She also said "...it's quite a lot of work, and not that much money. I went to a newspaper to propose a comic strip because I only had to draw a small page and it would be out the next week. For once it was regular pay and good money."Interview in the Montreal Mirror She later elaborated: :"I quit comics because I got completely sick of it. I was drawing comics all the time and didn't have the time or energy to do anything else. That got to me in the end. I never made enough money from comics to be able to take a break and do something else. Now I just can't stand comics. . . . I wish my work would be recognized by a larger crowd of people as more art than be stuck with the cartoonist label for the rest of my life." "A Good Life: The Julie Doucet Interview" by Dan Nadel, published in The Drama, issue no. 7 (2006) She had a book of poetry published by L’Oie de Cravan in 2006, À l’école de l’amour. Her current artwork consists of linocuts, collage and papier-mache sculptures. In 2007, Doucet designed the cover for Penguin Classics Deluxe Edition of Louisa May Alcott's Little Women. In 2010, she collaborated with filmmaker Michel Gondry, which provided the basis of a quasi-return to comics, My New New York Diary. Awards and honours In 1991, Dirty Plotte was nominated for best new series and Doucet won the Harvey Award for "Best New Talent".Harvey Award Winners 1991 In 1999, when The Comics Journal made a list of the top 100 comics of all time, she was on several of the short-lists and Dirty Plotte ranked 96th.Comics Journal 100 In 2000, her book My New York Diary won the Firecracker award for best graphic novel.Firecracker Awards Doucet's book 365 Days: A Diary was nominated for best book award at the 2009 Doug Wright Awards.CBC on the 2008 Doug Wright Awards Bibliography *Dirty Plotte (mini-comic) 12 issues between 1988 and 1989 *Dirty Plotte # 1- 12 (1991-1998) *My New York Diary (May 1999) *My New New York Diary (with Michel Gondry, 2010) *My Most Secret Desire (1995) *Lift Your Leg, My Fish is Dead! (1993) *The Madame Paul Affair (2000) *Monkey and the Living Death *Long Time Relationship (2001) *Journal (2004) *J comme Je (2006) *Elle Humour (2006) *365 Days: A Diary by Julie Doucet (2007) External Links *Urban Affairs webcomic on The Walrus Sources Category:Modern Age Category:Underground comix Category:Cartoonists Category:Canadian creators Category:1965 Births